


All I need

by mairyleo



Series: Smutty one shots [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Photo Shoots, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I have been together for years, are married, and still very much in love.I visit him on set of a photo shoot. He looks so incredibly good we take things further right there when we're alone.Contains pure smut.Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Smutty one shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601980
Kudos: 12





	All I need

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, smut

I entered the factory building and walked on set. I watched as Taron posed for photos. He seemed to enjoy these kinds of things, but there was something he had no clue about: How attractive he was.

He had to change and came back to set in a crisp white shirt and blue suit. It looked so incredibly good on him. He saw me standing by the cameras watching him and crooked his head, walking over to me, smiling.

“Hey” I smiled back at him

“Hi babe” he kissed me on the cheek and lingered for a split-second.

I lay my hand on his chest. He looked so incredibly good. And sexy.

“I thought I’d pick you up” I smirked.

“Oh, can’t wait” he whispered “I think I’ll be done in around 30 minutes”

“Sure” I shrugged “I’ll just stand here and watch”

“You like to watch, eh?” he smirked, teasing me.

“You know I do” I smirked back.

I could watch him for all eternity.

There was a scene where he was half-laying, half-sitting on a lounge chair, looking straight into the camera before he shot me a wink. Then he leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees, spreading his thighs in the process. I smiled, almost loosing at how sexy the whole thing was.

My crazy handsome and sexy but also incredibly kind and humble husband.

They wrapped up soon thereafter and I stood there, not being able to drag my eyes away from him. The camera team and photographer packed their stuff together and left and it was just me and Taron.

“Want to get out of here?” he asked as I slowly walked towards him.

Thank God I chose to wear a dress today.

I just shook my head and bit my lip “No”

“No?” he smirked.

I walked him backwards towards the lounge chair and he sat down, smirking up at me. I stood between his spread thighs and felt like licking my lips at the sight.

“What do you have planned for me?” he teased me as he ran his hands over my bare thighs.

I shivered instantly “You –“ I pointed at him “are too sexy for your own good”

“Am I now?” he looked at me challengingly.

“Definitely” I let out a breath as I straddled his lap.

He pulled me closer to him, running a hand under my dress in the process. I sighed.

“You are unsatisfiable, Mrs. Egerton” he whispered against my ear before licking and biting my earlobe gently.

“That’s all your fault” I breathed out.

He chuckled “It’s not just me. You also have to walk around like this –“ he shoved my lace panties to one side and dipped a finger inside of me, groaning “all ready for me”

I moaned “Only for you, Taron”

I ran my hand around his neck, pulling his face to mine. Our lips crashed together in silent understanding. I kissed him deeply as he fingered me and I probably would have fallen off his lap if he hadn’t wrapped one of his strong arms around my lower back.

“Taron” I moaned eventually.

He groaned “That’s not enough for you, is it?”

I just shook my head and bit my lip.

He chuckled but his smile faded as I unzipped his rich blue pants and touched him.

He closed his eyes on an exhale and I smirked. I loved to have the upper hand, even if it was just for a few seconds, realising the power I had over a man that strong and beautiful inside and out.

He moved us a bit and shoved the skirt of my dress out of the way, caressing my thighs before reaching my panties again. I sighed as he ripped them with full force.

“Those were one of the –“ I pouted teasingly but he shut me up with a kiss.

I smiled against his lips before kissing him back. This was just what I had needed after a long day at work and Taron seemingly felt the same way. I started to unbutton his white shirt, wanting to feel that soft skin and light chest hair under my fingers.

He groaned as lifted me up a bit and oh so slowly thrust into me.

I threw my head back, trying to catch my breath. I was so full and happy in every way that counted.

“That’s what you wanted?” Taron breathed out.

I nodded and exhaled “Yeah”

He ran his hand over my bottom lip, releasing it from my teeth. I hadn’t even realised I had been biting it. We stared at each other as he started to move and wiped a stray of hair out of my face. My heart skipped a beat whenever he did that, no matter how long we had already been together.

He moved so slow I felt like crying.

“Taron, please. I –“

I closed my eyes on exhale.

“Not quite what you wanted?” his voice was hoarse, but even now he was still teasing me.

“I –“ I sighed “You know – I… please move faster”

I heard him chuckle before he picked up pace and I moaned.

“I have missed you today” he whispered.

I opened my eyes and his green eyes stared back into mine.

“I missed you too” I whispered back, running my hand over his cheek and damn sharp jawline.

“I can’t wait to be awake all night with you” his voice was gruff.

His tone and the meaning behind it almost send me over the edge. I wouldn’t even care about how sore he would get me.

“Can’t wait” I smiled.

He cocked one eyebrow before our lips smashed together again.

I was starting to clench around him and his thrusts were growing more and more sloppy. I didn’t know how he had the power to keep me in place. But I wasn’t surprised, because he was excelling at whatever he did.

My orgasm hit me full force and Taron cursed as we both came together. It was a feeling I would never get used to, and I didn’t want to. He still thrust into me a few times until we were both spent.

I was flushed, all my skin heated as he came down from our highs. We made out like teenagers after that, while he was still inside of me. Maybe that was even the best part of it all.

“Want to get out of here?” Taron smirked, his intent clear.

“Take me home, babe” I smiled.

He helped me move off him, my legs shaking slightly. He adjusted his suit while I adjusted my dress. Then he took my head and we walked out of there, back to our flat to continue feeling great with each other.

I still couldn’t believe this man was mine, even after all this time. He was all I needed.

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline might not be that deep, but I hope you still enjoyed reading it.


End file.
